


Consequences

by awkwardlyhides



Series: Seal the Deal [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Gags, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm sorry it's kinda dark, KakaSasu strikes again, M/M, Mirror Sex, Object Insertion, PWP, Spanking, There needs to be more KakaSasu fics, Top Kakashi, Watersports, bottom sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyhides/pseuds/awkwardlyhides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Kakashi have this deal. Kakashi will teach Sasuke what he wants and needs for his revenge but in exchange, Kakashi will discipline Sasuke for whatever he likes, however he likes, whenever he likes.<br/>So when Sasuke attacked Naruto with a Chidori, you can bet he's pretty pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
> I did it again, I'm sorry. But at least there seemed to be an overall positive response to my first fic, so then I got so happy I went and wrote another one. Thanks to everyone who gave kudos or commented or bookmarked that one! Though I don't know how this fic ended up like this considering I was pretty happy when I started out writing, but well, it did. I'm not really proud of this one, but well, whatever. At least I have two more, lighter, fluffier KakaSasu ideas which I'll start working on soon? They probably won't get out as fast as this one though.  
> Anyway, I'm pretty bad at picking out my mistakes, so if you spot any, please tell me so I can fix it.

When Sasuke woke up, he recognized his surroundings immediately. By now, he had been here enough that it wasn't really a surprise that he ended up in his sensei’s apartment in the bedroom. He knew, too, what was about to happen. A small part of him felt resentment that it was only him who had to go through this, not any of his other teammates, but then again, they wouldn’t understand. And he couldn't imagine facing them ever again if they found out. Though it wasn’t like he didn’t benefit from this arrangement. Kakashi favored him, yes, but it had a price. Kakashi would teach him all that he wished to know, but in return he would discipline him as he liked as well.

And by some people’s standards Kakashi’s disciplinary methods were borderline extreme, though Sasuke could handle it if it meant he got what he wanted. His hands and feet were bound-chakra preventive ropes-, his mouth was gagged, his body was entirely naked, his ass seemed to have a dildo in it, and his cock had a ring snapped around it. He shifted slightly from where he was on the floor, and shivered a little from the cold, letting out a little whimper at the helpless of his situation. He had woken up bound or gagged before, but never entirely naked or with a cock ring and the dildo. Never before had the situation been like this.

 _Kakashi is really angry,_ he realized with a little fear. _If he’s this angry now, what would he do if I actually went to Orochimaru?_ He almost shook a little at the thought.

Suddenly, a powerful killing intent flooded the room, and he keened, struggling to remain conscious under its force. Kakashi hadn’t been feared across the hidden countries for nothing, and being under the weight of his killing intent made it hard to breathe. His whole body trembled, making the dildo move, before finally sagging in relief as it was pulled back.

“Awake, are you?” Kakashi asked, voice dispassionate, coming to a stand in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke stared up at Kakashi’s unmasked face, which may as well have been carved from stone, and tried to sit up. Kakashi’s gaze sharpened, and he released just a tiny amount of killing intent. Sasuke froze in his movements, and fell back to the floor, letting out a mental sigh of relief when it receded. Kakashi was nothing like this when he was with the others, but when they were alone, he became absolutely serious, and Sasuke could see how the man came to be so infamous.

His mouth was dry, and he warily watched for Kakashi’s next move. Right now, Kakashi was _dangerous,_ and one wrong move could and would result in a whole lot of pain. Sasuke learned that early on. And the only way to make it stop was if he wanted the whole arrangement to stop. Kakashi wouldn’t allow Sasuke any control, not even a safe word or such. No, he controlled everything now, and if Sasuke wanted it to stop, he would lose everything. And that couldn’t be allowed to happen, he had to become strong, so Sasuke surrendered everything to Kakashi. Thus, if Kakashi wanted to fuck Sasuke on top of the Shodaime’s head, or whip him until his back was bleeding, or even make him cross dress and go into the red light district to act as a prostitute, Sasuke would allow it, no matter how much it galled him.

“You _do_ know why you are here, do you not?” Kakashi asked idly.

Sasuke nodded silently, unable to speak.

“Good. That makes things much easier,” Kakashi remarked, then bent down in a fluid movement to pick Sasuke up by his hair, and pressed the boy’s face against his crotch.

Sasuke inhaled sharply at the sudden pain, but otherwise did not make a sound, used to such rough treatment by now. _A blowjob, huh? Going off to a soft start, then._

Kakashi’s hold on the hair did not loosen, though Sasuke thought he might have seen a flicker of approval in those eyes. It was hard to tell, but Sasuke like to imagine he’d gotten to know Kakashi well enough to guess accurately. Kakashi’s other hand went to the back of his head, untying the gag and letting it fall to the floor.

Sasuke licked his dry lips, sore for from having the gag between it for so long. Without a signal from Kakashi, he leaned forward, using his teeth to pull down the zipper. After that, he proceeded to carefully tug the pant down using his mouth. He would use his hands, but they were bound behind his back, so unless he turned around he couldn’t exactly use them, and Kakashi made it perfectly clear via the hold on his hair that he wouldn’t be moving from this position anytime soon. It took a while, but if he ended up tearing anything, goodness knew he would never hear the end of it. But of course, it was perfectly fine for Kakashi to ruin _his_ clothes all the time. Bastard.

Finally managing to move them down enough, Sasuke let out a mental sigh of relief. He moved on with his task and eyed Kakashi’s dick. Strangely, Kakashi wasn’t as hard as he’d expected him to be, and Sasuke wondered with some trepidation just how long Kakashi planned for him to suck until he finally came. Nonetheless, he began to take Kakashi into his mouth, but the a sudden shove forced his head forward.

 _Fuck you, Kakashi,_ he thought as he gagged around the sudden intrusion.

“Swallow,” Kakashi commanded.

_You don’t have to tell me-_

Sasuke froze as a warm liquid trickled into his mouth. _Was that-?_ He thought with alarm, trying to move back, only for Kakashi to further shove him down.

“Swallow,” Kakashi repeated flatly, and, much to Sasuke’s mortification, he did. It wasn’t like he was in any position to say no, no matter how much he wanted to rip off Kakashi’s dick at the moment. Kakashi could be fucking scary, and he was angry enough as it was.

As the trickle slowed and finally stopped, Kakashi removed himself from Sasuke’s mouth and pushed back Sasuke’s head to stare directly into his eyes. He said, “Act like trash, Sasuke, and I’ll treat you like trash, understood?”

Sasuke replied flatly, the taste of piss still lingering on his tongue, “Understood, sensei.” Was the shit Kakashi did even legal? Did it matter if it was? _No,_ he thought. _It didn’t._

Kakashi smiled, a dark sort of amusement flashing in his eyes. “No, I don’t think you do, Sasuke. Otherwise you wouldn’t dare to be so angry.”

Sasuke glared, feeling his temper rise. Despite the danger, he bit out, “You _pissed_ in my mouth. Who wouldn’t be angry?”

Kakashi clucked his tongue, shaking his head in mock sadness. “And that is your problem Sasuke. This anger, this rashness, this pride. You should not let your emotions control you, Sasuke, but rather you should control them. When will you learn this lesson?”

Sasuke remained silent.

“You must get rid of your pride, reign in your temper, and learn patience. Until then Sasuke, you’ll simply end up like this, again and again,” Kakashi continued, cupping Sasuke's cheek. “But that’s not all you’ve done wrong, Sasuke.”

Sasuke tensed, and just barely managed to notice when Kakashi used the hold on Sasuke’s hair to slam him into the ground. Sasuke gasped, his vision swimming as pain blossomed from his head and back, but he was quickly distracted by another pain, one from his nether regions. He keened sharply, dragging his eyes down to see that Kakashi had gripped his dick with almost bruising force. Tears sprang to his eyes, and unconsciously, he whimpered, “Please…”

The grip loosened, though it still remained tight. “ _What_ did I tell you about using Chidori, Sasuke?”

“Not to use it against a comrade,” Sasuke answered quietly, but quickly.

“And what did you do?”

“I attacked Naruto with it,” Sasuke said.

“You disobeyed me, Sasuke, and what’s more, you attacked a teammate while doing it. What the hell have I been teaching you?” Kakashi hissed, his grip on Sasuke’s hair tightening.

“I’m sorry, sensei,” Sasuke gasped out, wincing.

Kakashi removed both his hands, standing up. Sasuke’s eyes tracked him warily, wondering what he would do next. “Your pride, Sasuke, is the source of all your folly,” he said, undoing the restraints around Sasuke’s arms and legs. He then move over to a chair and sat down, before motioning for Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke stood, and then hid a gasp as the dildo brushed against his prostate, sending a thrill of pleasure through him. Carefully, he walked towards the chair, and had to struggle not to moan as the dildo continued to brush against it with every step he took. By the time he was in front of Kakashi, his dick was already half-hard.

“Over my knees,” Kakashi commanded, and with a shiver, Sasuke complied, placing his hands on the floor to brace himself. From his position, he could feel Kakashi’s own shaft pressing against his body.

Kakashi’s hands tenderly brushed over his cheeks, and gave a pat to each one. Sasuke grimaced as he realized what exactly would happen, and couldn’t help the shame that rolled over him.

“You’ll be counting, Sasuke,” Kakashi murmured, giving his cheeks a small squeeze, and Sasuke could almost feel the amusement radiating from him. Then the hands moved, one to over his back to hold him down, and the other, hovering somewhere near Kakashi’s head. Sasuke took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes tightly.

Kakashi’s hand came down hard on his left cheek, causing Sasuke to gasp as both pain and pleasure hit him from the smack and as the dildo moved. _This will be hell,_ he thought, mortified. He took a breath, and said unsteadily, “One.”

“Lose your place and we’ll start again. It will be to thirty,” Kakashi warned pleasantly, and Sasuke felt dread wash over him. Kakashi’s hand could hit hard, and he certainly wasn’t pulling his punches. Thirty smacks were sure to bruise him for weeks.

SMACK.

The hand hit again, just as hard and painful and sending a jolt through him as the dildo brushed over his prostate. He barely had time to recover before Kakashi hit him again twice in quick succession, causing him to hiss.

“I didn’t hear you count Sasuke. Seem’s we’ll have to start over, and so soon too. Such a pity,” Kakashi remarked, squeezing his cheek.

“Two, three, four,” he said quickly, blanching.

“You _missed,_ Sasuke,” Kakashi chided. “Say it quicker this time. If you think I’m going to wait for you to count and give you time to recover, you’re sorely mistaken.”

 _Fuck,_ Sasuke thought, panic rising in him, then the hand came down again. This time, he pushed aside the pain and the pleasure, focusing solely on the sound of the smacks as he counted. Despite that, he still managed to miscount twice more before going to thirty.

Sasuke lay limp over Kakashi’s knees, panting heavily. His eyes were already red from crying, and he was entirely exhausted. His ass might as well have been on fire, considering how much it burned.

“No so prideful now, are you?” Kakashi mused. Sasuke heard a click of a bottle being opened, and deduced that Kakashi was going to use lube. He trailed a finger down the crack of Sasuke ass until it reached the dildo, then pulled it out in one sharp movement, causing Sasuke to let out a distressed noise of pain.

Kakashi soothingly circled two fingers around the rim before slipping them both inside together. Sasuke shuddered, but was glad that it didn’t hurt too much, considering he had been stretched by that dildo for a while. Another finger slipped in, scissoring inside his body and causing Sasuke to let out an involuntary moan. After all the abuse his ass had suffered, this was almost pleasant. The fingers gave one last curl before slipping out, and then Kakashi slipped the dildo back in.

“Get off, Sasuke,” Kakashi ordered.

With a grimace Sasuke rolled off and came to a kneel in front of Kakashi.

With clear amusement in his eyes, Kakashi griped Sasuke’s hair and dragged him forward. “Suck.”

Somehow, Sasuke mustered up the energy to scowl, and with the slightest amount of hesitation, complied. Carefully, he took Kakashi into his mouth, and began to suck earnestly, determined to make Kakashi forget all about even thinking of pissing in his mouth again. Thankfully, it seemed all Kakashi wanted really was just a blowjob this time, or maybe he was just waiting. Nonetheless, Sasuke bobbed his head up and down with all the energy he could muster, and hummed around Kakashi’s dick just the way he knew the man liked it. He used his hands, too, to reach up and squeeze lightly at Kakashi’s balls and play with them. Gently, he dragged his teeth across the man’s dick, and then swallowed around it, causing Kakashi to let out an appreciative moan. Sasuke almost smiled, knowing now for sure that Kakashi was looking for sexual pleasure.

Kakashi gripped Sasuke’s head tighter, and used it as a handhold while he pumped himself in and out of Sasuke’s mouth, causing him to almost gag a few times as he hit the back of Sasuke’s throat. Suddenly, he stilled, and come began to spurt into Sasuke’s mouth before Kakashi pulled out and finished, spilling it all over Sasuke’s face and hair.

Sasuke grimaced as he opened his eyes, feeling the mess that had been left on his face. Gingerly, his hand went up to wipe it away, only to be seized by Kakashi.

“Not yet, Sasuke,” Kakashi said conversationally, dropping the hand. He walked over to something covered in cloth, and Sasuke wondered how he hadn’t noticed it until now. Genjutsu, probably. Kakashi took off the cloth, and Sasuke stared. 

It was a mirror, or more specifically, two mirrors attached to a central one by hinges so that they could be moved back and forth, though it had little wheels on the bottom on well. It was quite large, taller than Kakashi and taking up a great portion of the room.

“Come here, Sasuke,” Kakashi beckoned. Sasuke moved to stand up, but Kakashi’s gaze sharpened. “On your hands and knees.”

Sasuke flushed, but considering the night’s earlier activities, it certainly wasn’t the worst thing Kakashi had asked him to do. Nonetheless, there was something so very humiliating about the act that filled him with shame, and the dildo up his ass that shifted every time he moved certainly didn’t help. Sasuke came to stop in front of Kakashi’s legs, and awaited further orders, staring at the ground.

“Look at yourself, Sasuke. What do you see?” Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke looked up, and his breath caught. Red eyes, cum splattered across his his face and hair, rope burn from where he had been tied up, and an ass that was already beginning to color from the bruises with the tip of the dildo visible. _Fuck,_ he thought, _I look like a cheap used whore from the red light district._

“Not in a position to be proud anymore, are you?” Kakashi asked.

“No,” Sasuke muttered. Was he even worthy of the Uchiha name in this state?

“What, Sasuke?” Kakashi said. “Louder.”

“No,” Sasuke repeated. “This, me, I’m nothing to be proud of.”  But it didn’t matter, this didn’t matter. The only thing that did was killing Itachi. But he couldn’t help but think that he never would have been in this position if it weren’t for Itachi either. He looked down.

Kakashi released a small amount of killing intent. “Don’t look away, Sasuke.”

Sasuke swallowed, tasting the bitter sting of cum in his throat, and looked up.

“Good,” Kakashi murmured, then lifted Sasuke up, allowing Sasuke to wind his legs and arms around him before moving the few steps needed to push Sasuke against the mirror. With a careless pull, Kakashi pulled out the dildo, letting it clatter to the floor. With his hands he pulled in the two mirrors around them, forming a triangle of mirrors that they were within. Sasuke stiffened. In this position he was being forced to look at himself unless he closed his eyes.

“Don’t,” Kakashi warned, guessing at his thoughts as he lined up his shaft against Sasuke’s hole. Sasuke glared, but otherwise didn’t protest.

With a smirk, Kakashi shoved himself in, causing Sasuke to let out a sharp gasp. He shuddered, but forced himself to look Kakashi in the eye, where he at least didn't have to look at himself. “I hope you’re ready,” Kakashi warned, before setting a fast and hard pace, slamming furiously in and out. Within seconds, Sasuke was a whimpering, moaning mess in his sensei’s arms as Kakashi’s dick stretched him and hit his prostate.

In the midst of it, his gaze fell on one of the mirrors, from which he could see Kakashi’s dick obscenely pumping in and out. For a second, he wondered what his parents would think of him now, but thought too, was soon chased away by pleasure. Kakashi’s mouth did not remain idle, and sucked and kissed and nipped all over his neck without a care for all the hickeys he was surely leaving, driving Sasuke almost mad. One hand supported Sasuke, making sure he remained upright, while the other played with his nipples.  

Soon enough, Sasuke was almost bursting with the desire to cum. But of course, the cock ring Kakashi had put around him earlier was still there, preventing him from reaching his peak.

“Ah, please!” Sasuke begged, abandoning all pride. After all he’d gone through, did it even matter? At this moment, the only thing that he cared about was achieving completion.

“Please what, Sasuke?” Kakashi asked, deliberately slowing down. “Please stop?”

“Ah, no… Please, sensei. The cock ring…,” Sasuke begged, shuddering and sobbing. “Take it off, please!”

“Why should I?” Kakashi replied coldly, stopping entirely. “I could just finish and leave you.”

“Please, please! I’m sorry, sensei, I swear, it won’t happen again,” Sasuke babbled.

“What won’t happen again?” Kakashi asked lazily, giving his hips a roll and derailing all of Sasuke’s thoughts.

Sasuke gasped, but struggled to speak, knowing that this would continue until Kakashi got what he wanted, “I swear not to use Chidori against a comrade, I swear to control my impatience and anger, to not let it interfere with my decisions. I swear to get rid of my pride.”

Kakashi hummed, then took off the cock ring, and Sasuke sagged in relief. He muttered, “Thank you, sensei…”

Kakashi smirked, and started up his pace once more. Soon enough, Sasuke managed to release with the help of a few strokes of Kakashi’s hands, spilling all over their stomachs and chest before slumping forward in exhaustion. Not long after, Kakashi came as well, spilling his load inside Sasuke’s ass.

Sasuke stayed slumped in Kakashi’s arms, still too exhausted for anything. _Thank god it’s over,_ he thought. He’d admit, the sex was certainly intense, but it took a lot out of him. Then he felt something slip over his cock. He stiffened, then mustered up the strength to raise his head to glare at Kakashi.

“Kakashi,” Sasuke growled. “What are you doing?”

Kakashi only hummed, then slipped out of Sasuke before unceremoniously dropping him to the floor, causing him to to grunt. Kakashi slid aside the two side mirrors, then picked up the dildo and few other objects from the floor, causing alarm to pass through Sasuke’s mind.

Sasuke struggled to get up, instead only managing to sit up against the central mirror. “Kakashi-”

“Hush,” Kakashi chastised, smirking as he knelt down to Sasuke’s level before proceeding to slip the dildo inside Sasuke again. Sasuke hissed, it was already sore enough.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke protested as he struggled as Kakashi tied his hands and legs with the cakra preventive rope.

“Just making sure the lesson sticks,” Kakashi said pleasantly.

“I hate you,” Sasuke said flatly.

Kakashi smirked. “You could tell me stop.”

“You know perfectly well I can’t,” Sasuke replied, scowling.

“You _won’t,”_ Kakashi corrected. “It’s your choice. Do you want me to stop?”

Sasuke struggled with himself for a moment, before grudgingly admitting, “No.” Revenge was far too important after all, and Kakashi’s training was helping him immensely. But that didn’t mean he had to like the situation.

“Well, there’s your answer then, Sasuke,” Kakashi said simply tying the gag around Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke glowered. Kakashi stood up and walked over to his desk picking something up again. The man walked back to in front of the mirror, once again bringing the two side mirrors together, trapping Sasuke within, forcing him to look upon his debauched state. Before it closed, though, Sasuke caught a glimpse of what looked like a remote in Kakashi’s hands.

“I’ll be tying a rope around this to make sure you don’t go away, Sasuke. Stay put, now,” Kakashi said lazily from the outside.

 _A remote?_ Sasuke thought, a little puzzled, then blanched. Kakashi couldn’t possibly be thinking of-

“Have fun,” Kakashi said, a little too cheerfully, and then the vibrations started.

 _Oh, that bastard,_ Sasuke swore in his mind, glowing at his reflection as the vibrations from the dildo increased. He shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position, but that was mistake, causing the vibrator to shift to press against his prostate. He gasped as his body was overloaded with pleasurable borderline painful sensations. And Kakashi didn’t even tell him when he was going to release him.

 _Fuck Kakashi, fuck Konoha,_ Sasuke thought hysterically, _I’m running off to Orochimaru at the first chance I get. Anything’s gotta be better than this!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you managed to go through that. Love you guys ^_^


End file.
